The fall of the Primevals
by treva
Summary: Credited to the Primevals
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
  
I myself have never read Invasion, or Scourge which only mentions the primevals in little detail. Do not yell at me for making some technicality or error. Besides this is something I think up during school so don't laugh at anything. No one loves the primevals more than me and especially Treva the Renewer so don't say you do or YOU DIE NOW. On another note, in this story, Treva is a female. Dromar, Rith, Crosis and Darigaaz are males just to clarify for all you sick perverts that come to read these stories. I felt the books did not give the primevals some credit for the success of the Invasion set. They were, to me, was important to a great extent and I will write what I think SHOULD"VE BEEN SAID IN THE BOOKS. Thank you. I have written mush more but will post this only, if you have any questions about terms post it in your reviews, please do not "spam" in my topic, that's what forums are for.  
  
Prologue  
  
The rising sun brightens a cold evening. Light poured on to the plains as did the morning mildew. The trees cast long shadows on to a heap of ashes. A baby in a little burrow lay hidden within the tall grass. The winds blew the grass revealing the cave. He was in a warm nest, a damp hole layered with straws and furs. Naught but a baby, bald head, short legs and arms, a tail and covered in scales. A sphere of lingering mana enveloped him, a sphere of red, blue, and white mana. It cradled him, nurtured him, and raised him as a child would, without and outside intervention, just them the sphere and him. The sphere of mana slowly disappeared over the years, but lasted long enough for him to grow. The years passed and the mana imbued a memory into his mind It was a horrible memory that tells of his origins, along with the nobility, courage and power of his species. Yet in this revelation, anger, fear and vengeance slipped in, unnoticed, waiting to grow, waiting to take over as it did before. This is the tale of a dragon, the last dragon of his kind, of Shiv. Before the sphere of mana disappeared one final thought was etched into his mind, his name, Rorix Bladewing. 


	2. Rage Of Darigaaz

Rage of Darigaaz  
  
Late at night, a feeling of tension was in the air. The sun went down and the moon rose taking its place with the stars looking down on the five. The five, spread throughout the land each residing in their own lairs a war was upon them and they did not stand a chance of winning. They could only survive and hope that the worst will pass them over, for some it's been done, for others it's starting for others it's happening.  
  
Darigaaz was moping around in misery through his cave. A truly pathetic sight, he was one of the most powerful dragons in all of Domineria. Now he is no more than a trapped rat, in a cage with no way out. An intense heat filled the cave, melting everything but the hardest most durable objects. This was where Darigaaz lived, in a long dead volcano. The magma still flowed and it generated, enormous amounts energy, radiating off the walls, a volcano that will never erupt again, one on the unstable island of Shiv, a rare sight. The ground was rocky, and stalactites loomed over Darigaaz, as if ready to strike and explode in a fury of rock shards on whatever was beneath. This was a place no one wanted to be except Darigaaz, for he made it his lair, his shelter. None of these things went through his mind for he could not think about anything except what happened today morning. He lingered on his tribe, his family how they're gone. Though not all of the dragons Domineria was gone, those he was closest, were gone. He lingered on this thoughts, it raced through his mind, unavoidable. With remarkable control, he restrained his anger, with great mental strength turned it into a lust, a lust for living. For now he must bide his time, plan a way to his revenge. This great strain on his mind finally prevailed; the dragon fell to the floor with a horrendous sound, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A thought locked deep within his mind has escaped. Unplanned, it hid in a corner of his mind and waited, it waited to grow and be released upon the unconscious dragon.  
  
A roar of fury ignited from the mountains. One dragon rose after another responding to the call. It was a alarm, a sound heard rarely. They saw the ship to the east reflecting the sunlight as it rose to the sky with the giant airship. It landed and a few humans unloaded from the hull. It was the crew of the famed Weatherlight, the dragons did not know this and would not care. In the lead was Urza walking toward the dragon nests. Darigaaz appeared in the front and let out a tremendous roar. It was not one of anger, or happiness but one of suspicion as if asking a question. Urza accessed his mind and interrogated him about the Phyrexians. Darigaaz knew nothing and responded with nothing. This made Urza intrigued with great suspicion, he knew the dragon's power and he thought the Phyrexians will surely be drawn to it. The questions were asked no answer was given. A wave of silence blew into the mountain range. For a while nothing moved, and one dragon no longer able to take the silence, let loose. He charged Urza building a fireball within his mouth, Urza reacted with unhuman speed and with a wave of his staff, and the ball of fire disappeared. This angered the first dragon even more as he charged at Urza, the other dragons looked on in silence, and all action was stopped by Darigaaz. With another wave of Urza's staff, a cloud of blue mana smothered the charging dragon, and disappeared instantly. This broke the silence as all of the grounded dragons took to the sky ready to strike. Two dragons charged forward, Gerard leapt to the sky and aimed his sword at the first dragon. His sword lunged at the dragon's lung and unable to defend, the dragon was hit. The sword barely scratched the surface and almost broke in half. The dragon landed and swiped Gerard with his claw. Gerard leapt onto the hand while it missed and ran up the shoulder. The dragon swung from side to side as he tried to shake Gerard off. Gerard lunged his sword into the scale with all his strength and was able to hold one. Hanna used her stun gun to shoot a bolt of electricity ate the dragons head and was able to stun him. Gerard ran up the dragons back and pierced his sword into the dragon's head, blood trickled out and the dragon was slain and fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Gerard's arm was crushed under the dragon's skull. Sisay did her best to combat the second dragon, Tangarth leaped up the restrain the dragons neck, the dragon choking scratched at his throat Tangarth leapt just in time to dodge it. The claw missed and the dragon hit himself knocking him down, Sisay jumped up and landed with her scimitar first into the dragon's throat. The dragon barely stood up, choking and with his last breath threw a streak of flame which scorched Sisay's legs. Urza stopped the dragons one by one using an amazing amount of blue and black mana. He felled the dragons one by one as they charged with great ease. Then Urza shouted for the crew to return to the ship. The ship landed and the injured crew boarded. Darigaaz formed a plan in an instant and let out a series of roars and growls. The dragons understood as Darigaaz's plan was put into this so called "war". Three dragons took toe the sky and circled above Urza. Urza scanned this and waited for the first strike. With his attention distracted, Darigaaz and three other dragons swept forward and charged Urza. Urza sensed this shift and immediately flung an energy blast of white mana at Darigaaz. Darigaaz saw it in time and increased his altitude. The blast missed him and hit another dragon enveloping him in a sphere of light and disappeared without a trace. With this action Darigaaz let loose another roar was the three circling dragons in the sky lunged downward to Urza each throwing their own flame. Urza, not expecting this responded with a red screen of light above him and neutralized the flame, then sent the energy back at the dragons. They fell one by one incinerated by a heat even they could not handle. They burned, burned with the heat of a thousand scorching redwoods. Darigaaz increased his speed as Urza countered the attack. With a great swipe he caught Urza off guard and lifted him off his feet. Each of the following dragons launched flames at Urza. Urza had enough time to counter those with the same shield he used before and sent it back. The huge stream of fire split to target each of these dragons. Darigaaz took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire also and the air around this area was used up and the flames were neutralized. Angry, Urza let out a giant burst of black clouds that engulfed all the dragons. For a moment nothing happened then each of the dragons hit by this cloud started decaying, Darigaaz watched in horror as his tribe melted before him and then saw himself doing the same thing. His shoulder, his legs all around his body started shriveling. Darigaaz still teaming with rage let out green mana from his mouth engulfing himself and recovering. His tribe was not so lucky. Darigaaz let out a fireball of tremendous preportions toward Urza and was singed as dust and smoke filled the air. He looked about him, death was everywhere. The bones were scattered throughout the plains and nothing moved. A tear flowed down his cheek and was evaporated. A wind blew providing the only movement as the grass swayed. He released a small amount of red mana from his claws which surrounded the skeletons. They were turned to black dust and the wind scattered each pile and added to the pollution in the air. Then out of all the molecules floating through the air Urza walked through with a murderous glint in his eyes as they glowed with fury. He had no choice but to flee. Darigaaz flew high into the sky as the Weatherlight followed when Urza boarded. Darigaaz used all his energy and let out a great burst of speed but he was not fast enough to escape the Weatherlight. Just when he thought he escaped, a great blast of energy shot from the Weatherlight and surrounded him. He dived in time to escape the full force of this blast, but his wings were caught and they stopped obeying his mind's command,. As he fell he glided toward a dead volcano. The Weatherlight followed and let out another blast, this time Darigaaz was ready and launched a counterattack. A great amount of red mana erupted from his body and shot toward the Weatherlight with an amazing amount of power as it swallowed the blast from the Weatherlight and grew as it hurtled toward the air ship. It could not dive in time and was hit full force. The Weatherlight burst into flames and started falling into the forest; Urza could no longer attempt to wipe out Darigaaz as he spent his energy on the reparing of the Weatherlight. It veered away toward the forest to regenerate. Darigaaz having used up all his energy plummeted to the volcano and fell into it with a giant tremor following. Everything went dark and then Darigaaz woke up with a start. He let out a hollow cry that echoed throughout his volcano. And fell back to peaceful sleep. 


End file.
